Montague
by Mrs Montague
Summary: After two months Angelina and Montague publicize their relationship and Oliver is by no means at all happy about his Chaser fraternizing with the enemy.


_Hey ;D_

_First of all: English isn't my native language, hence it's not perfect. Sorry ;)_

_If there are any mistakes, please tell me and then I'll correct them :)_

Montague

"I'm scared", she said and hid her face in his chest.

"There's no reason to be afraid, Angie", he replied and wrapped his arms around her body, "We're going through this together."

"They'll hate me", Angelina continued. Montague sighed.

"Well, it was your idea to tell everybody about our relationship, wasn't it ?", he insisted and gave her a peck on the head.

Yes, this was true. It had been her idea. She was sick of the whole sneakiness. They've been together for two months now and this stupid hide-and-seek thing annoyed her.

She hated to ignore him during the lessons that they had together or to fight in public just because of the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

But there was also fear. What if her friends wouldn't accept her relationship ? She wasn't worried about Katie and Alicia – after all the latter one had been falling in love with Miles Bletchley the previous year.

But what about the twins ? And above all: how would _Oliver_ react ?

"Aren't you afraid that your friends might cast you out ?", she looked up at him, curious.

"No", he smiled, "Marcus and Adrian already know. They appreciate it. I don't care what the others will be thinking."

He cupped her cheek with his hand and caressed it with his thumb, before he finally bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Ready ?", he asked. She nodded.

"Well, let's go then", he said, taking her hand and emerging from the alcove they were hiding in.

The entrance hall was empty. All the students already were at breakfast. Montague squeezed Angelina's hand encouragingly.

They entered the Great Hall and abruptly everyone went quiet and watched the couple with big eyes.

Somewhere a fork landed on a plate with a loud clangor.

"Is that Angelina ?", Lee Jordan gasped at the Gryffindortable, "With _Montague_ ?"

No one said a word and Angelina could feel her cheeks getting pretty hot. She gazed at Montague who was still smiling.

"Meet you after breakfast, okay ?", he murmured, dragged her against him and kissed her, which caused several students to gasp, "I love you."

"I love you, too", Angelina whispered, before she made her way to the Gryffindortable – being aware of everyone staring at her – and sat down between Katie and Alicia.

She glanced over at the Slytherintable and saw Montague sitting down next to Pucey.

Eventually the students started to continue their conversations.

"We're happy for you", Alicia said. Katie nodded approvingly.

A weak smile appeared on Angelina's face. Fred and George, who sat across from her, exchanged a glance.

"You know, Angie -", began Fred.

".. though we don't like him -", George continued.

".. we accept your relationship -"

".. 'cause you're our best friend and we want you to be happy -"

".. but if he hurts you -"

".. we'll kill him", they ended together.

Angelina grinned and was about to thank them when Oliver banged his fist against the table.

"You're supporting her ?", he shouted angrily, his face turning a red color, "He's the enemy ! She's fraternizing with the enemy ! Well, Angelina, do you tell him our tactics each time after he has fucked you ?"

"Come off it, Oliver !", Katie hissed. Angelina raised a hand to stop her.

"I thought we were friends, Oliver", she said to her captain, "Friends trust each other."

"Well, I thought so, too, Johnson", he spit, "But you're sleeping with the enemy ! How can you be so naive ? All he wants are our tactics so that Slytherin will win the cup !"

"It isn't always about Quidditch, _Wood_ !", Angelina screamed and jumped up, which caused the Hall to fall silent again.

McGonagall threw her a disapproving glance from the staffs' table.

"How do you know he really cares about you ?", Oliver roared and stood up as well, "If he breaks up with you in two weeks after you told him all our strategies and he had his way with you, then don't come running to me !"

"You disgusting little prat !"

"Angie", Katie said softly and put a hand on her friend's arm before turning to her captain, "Calm down, Oliver !"

"You'll break up with him", Oliver said sternly and Angelina's eyes grew wide.

"Oliver", the twins said but were ignored.

"That's none of your business ! I love him, for heaven's sake ! Why don't you understand that ?"

"Did she really say that she loves him ?", Neville whispered to Seamus at the end of the Gryffindortable but his friend was too busy watching the two Quidditchplayers fighting.

"Is it worth it ?", Oliver asked angrily.

"What are you talking about ?", Angelina raised an eyebrow.

"Is it worth it ? Destroying our friendship for being his whore ?", he spat and Angelina's eyes once more grew wide – as well es the eyes of the other team members and a few other students.

Angelina's lips formed a thin line while the first tears began to fall. Then, suddenly, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

"I hate you, Oliver Wood", she said, her voice thick, before storming out of the Great Hall.

"Well done, Wood !", Montague shouted from the Slytherintable and got up, "We're not finished yet ! Don't you dare call my girlfriend a whore, you stupid git !"

And with that he followed Angelina out of the Hall.

* * *

><p>"Care to explain ?", Terence Higgs asked when Montague sat down on the couch in the Slytherin common room.<p>

"No, not really", he answered.

"Please, tell me you just want to shag her", Warrington said, who sat next to him.

"Not that it's any of your business but I already shagged her before we even got together", Montague replied.

"So you're serious about her ?", Terence asked, his eyes wide.

"She's a Gryffindor !", Warrington shouted.

"Bloody hell, leave him alone you two !", Marcus roared, "It's his business."

"You knew about them ?", Warrington raised an eyebrow and looked from Marcus to Adrian, "Both of you ?"

The boys nodded.

"I don't understand you", Warrington said to Montague, shaking his head, "I mean, if it would've been about sex, I'd totally understand you. I'd love to screw Spinnet, if I'd just get the opportunity to do it and we all know that Marcus is completely crazy about Bell and has been trying to get her into bed for a year now – without any success I'd like to mention -"

"Warrington !", Marcus growled.

"Whatever", Warrington cleared his throat, "What I want to say is: you can't love her, Montague."

"And you think this decision is up to you ?", Montague responded angrily.

Warrington just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'll make it easy for you: either you break up with her – after all she's a filthy little bloodtraitor – or I'll get her out of the way", he said, a mischievous grin on his face.

"You're threatening my girlfriend ?", Montague asked in disbelieve, "Are you serious ?"

"You forget that I'm going to be a Death Eater after graduation, Montague", Warrington replied, "Maybe you should think about that. I could destroy you if I wanted to."

"Stop making a fool of yourself", Adrian snorted, "You aren't a Death Eater yet and you won't get up into higher ranks at the beginning. Even Draco carries more weight than you, so calm down."

"This is ridiculous", Montague said, getting up, "I have a date with my girlfriend, see you later."

He stormed out of the common room. He had expected that his friends wouldn't be stoked about his relationship but hadn't sensed Warrington to freak out like that.

"If he touches her I'm going to kill him", he murmured while walking down to the lake.

Angelina already waited for him at the coast.

"Ange", he said softly, dragged her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his hips and hid her face in his shirt.

"Are you alright ?", he asked and stroked her hair.

"No", she sobbed and looked up, tears running down her cheeks, "Oliver's still mad at me and the other Gryffindors act as if I'm a traitor."

"Hey", he caressed her cheek, "It doesn't matter what the others are thinking. Bell, Spinnet and the twins are on your side. And Wood will calm down, I promise."

"I don't know", she murmured and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, "Didn't you get in trouble ?"

"Well, actually I had a lot of trouble", he sighed, his face getting dark, "Warrington freaked out and Terence wasn't too pleased either. But Marcus and Adrian backed me, so it was okay."

"Hm", she replied.

"Listen, love. In two months we're going to graduate and then we're gone", he tried to comfort her, "Then we can move in together. Until then we're going to ignore those stupid comments from the others, okay ?"

"Okay", she answered, then stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"We're gonna make it", he smiled and kissed her again.

Angelina smiled back at him. He was right. They would make it.

THE END


End file.
